Aleks' new beginning
by chaylee69xD
Summary: This is one of my first tries at a So feel free to suggest things for future C: Her name is Aleks and she's getting a new start, from all the crap that's happened But she's returning to the place where her heart break on temporary hiatus
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

I rolled out of my bed. I looked at my phone. It was the 26th of May, a week before I was supposed to start school at Kogei high school.

I had moved from Italy to Japan to live with my dad, but I moved during the end of my school year.

"Hello Ms. Auditore, today you're going to Ouran High School. Shall we get you ready" two identical maids dressed in Blue dresses asked me promptly.

I blinked at least 4 times staring at the two women before me, my eyes still half closed with sleep.

"Wha-Whaaaa" I yawned still staring at the two women in front of me. I looked at the clock.

"It's 6:00," I complained with a whiny tone to my voice. I plopped back down and covered me head with a pillow.

"Come Miss" they said with dark shadows in their eyes.

I shot up " Who the hell are you, do you want me to call the cops, how did you get in here did my dad let you in," and scooted to the headboard of my bed.

The rest was one big blur.

I woke up to find myself in a car. Wait, not a car a limo. What famous person would want to see me at a high school?

"Wait a sec…. ugh I got kidnapped" I clutched my head as a huge pain blew through it.

My body moved with the limo as it turned. I saw before an enormous building. 'A mansion, a castle maybe' I thought to myself.

"We've reached our destination Madame," the driver said in a monotone voice. I looked and it was a middle-aged man with dark hair and glistening blue eyes.

"Madame?" I questioned as he pushed a button to what I thought was unlocking the doors. More like opening them.

The automatic door opened with me still leaning on it. I was about to hit the concrete when instead I felt something grabbed me. But not in an abusive way, more like it was trying to save me.

I looked up so see my savior. He was a boy with hair as golden as the setting sun, eyes as blue as the ocean.

"Are you ok my princess" the velvety voice said picking me up and sitting me back on the leather seat. He held my hand like a knight does to his queen.

I blinked slowly trying to take in all the beauty before me.

'Oh- um thank you" I smiled nervously tugging my hand away and placing it on my lap.

"It was nothing my darling- a true gentleman would never let such a delicate flower like you be harmed in any way" he practically suffocated me in compliments.

I could feel my cheeks blushing.

Then the chauffer stepped in.

"If you don't MIND Sir, this young lady needs to be at her dorm by 7:30 on the dot" he held out his hand and I took hold out it, slowly stepping out of the limo.

"My … dorm?" I questioned.

"Oh God this ground is c-" I looked down to see I was still in pajamas.

"Oh my god, I'm still in pajamas," I muttered to myself in embarrassment of showing off my Electric blue bra through a semi see-through shirt, my plaid boxer shorts that were made for girls.

"What the actually fuck I can't believe those maids didn't let me change" I yelled with fury in my voice.

The boy in front of me was beet red. "Um- I believe I should be going" he awkwardly walked away holding his coat over his pants.

"Um- ok uh Bye" I said awkwardly. Then the chauffer walked me to the front door.

Then I had to do the walk of shame, from the front door to the other side of the building.

I heard many things that didn't offend me they just freaked me out.

"Omg that girl is practically naked what a slut," well that one did offend me.

"Yo look at her I'm guessing C- cup, at a minimum"

"Alright my dear this is where we part your room is just around the corner 2nd door on the left" the chauffer said kissing my hand.

"Wait can you tell me why I'm here" I had a look of worry in my eyes.

"I'm sorry dear, I don't know" he waved goodbye and sent me on my way.

"Hey she's alone lets go say hi" one boy said creepily and then he and his friends started to walk toward me.

"Hey baby how would you like to see how rich boys have fun" he grabbed my waist and pushed me to the wall leaving me defenseless. I'm guessing they guessed I was commoner but they were totally wrong.

But we'll talk about that later.

"Please stop," I said pausing between words trying to catch my breath.

"I think she does wanna have fun, why don't we find somewhere alone, we can all have some fun eh?" another boy said biting his lip.

"GET OFF ME!" I yelled trying to shove him off me.

"Look at this the little commoner is trying to show some fighting spirit- well

I can find a way to tame that spirit" he reached for my shirt attempting to take it off. I squirmed and screamed trying to get someone to help me.

"LEAVE HER ALONE" a familiar velvety voice said.

"OH SHIT THE HOST CLUB" the boys said.

All of a sudden a small blur came a round house kicked the two pervs in front of me 15 feet away.

I slid on to the floor with my legs to my chest. I was in shock; I couldn't see anything but I could hear. I think the 2 boys had hit me.

"Mori called the nurse and tell her to come to music room 3" the same voice but more directive said.

"Hikaru, Kaoru teach these boys a lesson"

"Will do sir" two voices said in unison.

Then I felt someone pick me up bridal style. The held me close to them as if to protect me.

Then after about 10 minutes had gone by, I felt someone lay me down and place a wet cloth on my forehead.

"I hope she's ok, I'd hate for to want to leave she just got here" a tiny feminine sounding voice said.

"She'll been fine, it's a shame she had to get hurt" a very neutral more mature voice said.

So I did get hurt. I guess this school was more violent than I thought.

Then I heard a female voice "So boys can any of you tell me exactly what happened."

"Well these boys were trying to harm this poor girl so Honey came in and beat them up, the twins are teaching them a lesson and should be back soon, and we brought her back here so it would be easier to take care of her" the dreamy voice said.

"Alright I need you boys to leave for a few minutes," the nurse said.

"Ok men out let this lovely woman tend to this injured princess" he said again.

"Sweetheart, sweetheart can you wake up" she asked me lovingly.

I slowly opened my eyes, looking at my surroundings.

I was in a huge room that was seemingly abandoned.

"Can you tell me your name?"

"Oh uh- Aleksandra Auditore I'm uh- new" I stuttered.

"Oh you're the new Italian student, how lovely" she smiled as she looked at my bruises.

And after a physical exam, she put a splint around my arm for my bruised wrist.

She walked me to my room.

"All right you can take it off tomorrow just be careful not to get into any fights" she sat me down on my bed.

My first day here was CRAZY. But I had feeling that I might want to meet the boys who saved me.

**This poor girl, her first day and she already got beat up. But everything is not as it seems. (real original right) Suggest things for future chapters, I want you guys to have a say in this story Enjoi ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

So the next morning I went through my bag and found some of my cousin Marco's shirts.

They must've got mixed in when Cazatalia, my caretaker, did laundry and put his stuff in my pile.

But since my other shirts were put away and I felt sick and lazy today I just put on his shirt. It even smelled like his cologne.

It smelled like well Guy.

SO it probably made me smell like it. That and, as a quirky thing my mom and I did, I wore a red beanie and put all of my hair in it.

When I did this it meant that I didn't feel good and I wanted to stay home and it would stay on till I was better, that I wasn't wearing any makeup.

So when I looked in my mirror I saw that I looked exactly like a guy.

I walked down the hallway and heard a voice. "Hikaru we need to find him Mother said so."

Being the polite person I am I went up to them "Um- do you guys need help".

"Um sure we're looking for Aleks uh- Auditore," they looked at me as if I had 3 heads.

And they said my last name wrong. Pronouncing in as A-udi- tora

"Oh I'm Aleks," I said with a relatively monotone voice due to my sore throat.

"And it's pronounced Ow-di-tori" I corrected.

"Hi we're the Hitachiin Twins," they said in unison with cheesy grins on they're faces.

I recognized the voices. They were the ones that beat up the guys who hit me. And I knew them; I think they were friends with me when I was little. I don't really remember it though.

"Do I know you guys?" I raised one eyebrow.

"Our mothers helped each other start their business"

"Oh ok…" I trailed off. Now I knew I knew them.

"Here we can talk more in the abandoned music room," they said locking their arms into mine and ran.

"Hey uh can I asked what your uh- names are" I had forgot them after all these years.

"We're Hikaru and Kaoru"

Then I remembered them, I could tell which ones is which.

"And if you guess which one is Hikaru we'll let you hang out with us" The one to my right put me down and stood in front of me.

"If you don't then we get to hang out with you all day on a day we choose" the other twin copied his brother.

"How long do I have to answer" I took a breath.

"You have till school starts," they said in unison.

They linked into my arms and took of towards the music room.

Not even giving me a chance to say yes.

"Heyyyyy Boosss we have company" The one to my right said.

"Oh now who is this" he said studying me.

"Aleks Auditore of the Auditore family their only heir" a boy with glasses and raven hair said. He seemed arrogant and full of himself, with a hint of jealousy.

"Our mother's help each other start their company's" the twins cried in unison.

"How about we introduce ourselves to you my good sir" the tall blonde replied.

"Um- sure I wasn't doing anything anyway," I said in a smart ass way.

"This here is one of our 2nd years Kyoya," he pointed to the raven haired one.

"These are 3rd years Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai," he pointed to the stoic one and what seemed like a little kid.

"This is Hikaru and Kaoru our 1st years, which you've already met" he gestured toward the twins.

"And I'm Tamaki a 2nd year" he smiled.

These were the guys who saved me I didn't know they were so hot.

But these guys had no clue that I was a girl. I would've thought Hikaru and Kaoru would know, but I guess not.

But I hung out with the Host club for the next few days trying to keep them from knowing I was a girl, because I kinda wanted to be a Host.

I knew that they would never let be a Host if I was a girl. Seeing from how I was almost taken advantage of they most likely would be uber protective of me.

But it was bound slip out somehow and I figured they most suspected that I was a girl.

Kyoya suspected first. If he knew that I was the Auditore's heir the he had to know my real name.

Honey was next when he saw that my chest stuck out a little. Since Marco's shirts were somewhat tight fitting around the top it barely hid my B almost C-cup boobs.

But I had wrapped medical linen guaze around so it somewhat hid them. But not a lot.

Then Mori when he picked me up to save me from Tamaki tackling me for being cute.

The last 3 idiots had no clue.

Until one day when we were standing around talking.

I had forgotten to bobby pin my hat on so it kept slipping.

"Hey Aleks show us your hair I bet it looks really nice" Honey-senpai said cradling Usa- Chan.

"Uh…. Nahh my hair isn't the best looking today uh -maybe some other time" I dodge the question and scratched the back of my neck.

My hat inched its way off my head.

I stood to get a drink and walked over to the cart.

The boys were all paying attention to their conversations didn't see the hat fall.

I saw the hat on the ground and grabbed it and dove behind a chair.

"Hey did anyone see where Aleks went?" Tamaki asked.

They started looking around and I quickly shoved my brown locks into the hat.

"Hey guys I'm over here my uh- sandwich fell and I had to get it" I lied.

I had forgot a small part of my hair and it stuck out the back.

"Um… Aleks why is there hair sticking out of the back of your hat" Tamaki questioned.

Then it happened. My hat fell off my head in front of the boys.

I shook my head left and right when it fell so my hair would spread out. (Think supermodel)

Tamaki started to blush.

"Aleks you're a- a girl" a twin said astounded.

"Wait I can explain"

**UUUUUUUU the boys found out what will happen next you decided**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

"Wait I can explain" I exclaimed.

"Well then explain" one of the twins said curiously.

"Ok you guys sit down it's a long story"

"First let me explain how I got here"

Le TIME JUMP TO DA PAST

"My Mother was really into fashion. Much alike Yuzuha Hitachiin. They were friends in High School, and needed help starting a company."

"So when they helped each other they decided to pay each other back."

"They agreed on an Arranged marriage"

"HOLD UP WAIT A MINUTE" Tamaki interrupted

"You too devils were betrothed to this lovely princess," he said as he winked at me.

I scooted back.

"Oh yea I remember" a twin stuck his finger in the air.

The other did the same "Yea, but it was called off due to the fact that we didn't want to do it."

"Wait if you guys knew about the marriage why didn't you guys know I was a girl?"

"We forgot we haven't seen you in almost 10 years" the said in unison.

"But we could arrange it again. What do you say Aleks wanna get married" the twins went to either side of me.

"BACK OF MY LITTLE GIRL YOU PERVERTS" Tamaki screamed.

"Little girl?" I asked.

"Yes you're Daddy's little girl and I won't let those dirty boys harm you" he wrapped his arms around me to attempt to protect me.

Then he kneeled and said, " I will protect you my princess" in a velvety voice.

"Wait you were the guy who saved me from hitting the ground, and who also saw my well ah- stuff" I pushed away from him.

"UUUUUUUU Boss is a dirty pervert," the twins sang.

"I AM NOT IT WAS AN ACCIDENT" Tamaki bellowed.

"What color were they" the twins moved to either side of him with their elbows on his shoulders.

"They were Electric Blue L-l-l" Tamaki whispered then trailed off.

"Lingerie!" the twins exclaimed.

"Y-y-yes" Tamaki stuttered.

"Can I get back to the story, and have you stop talking about my underwear" I placed my fist on my hips.

"As the twins said"

"The marriage was called off"

"So my mother watched them for about 9 months while their mother was away"

"And our mothers payment was for Aleks to get into this school" the twins stated.

"That's how I got here but I just didn't know I was going here till I got a call from my mom"

"Now to explain why I looked like a guy"

I went into full detail. My cousin's shirt, the cologne, the hat. Everything.

"So you guys just assumed I was a guy I wasn't pretending" I claimed.

"Alright tell us your REAL name," they all except Kyoya said.

"My FULL REAL name is Aleksandra Jeanette Teodora Viola Auditore" I took a breath.

"Well Damn that's a long name" a twin stated.

"It's actually common for the people to have more than 1 middle name" Kyoya said not looking up from his computer.

"Wait those are your middle names" the all looked shocked.

"Well yea" i shrugged my shoulders.

"So what do you parents call you?" a twin asked curiously while placing his fist under his chin.

"Well I used go back and forth between Italy, Russia, and France. So My family in each country would call me something different"

"My grandmother on my moms side calls me Teodora, My grandfather on my dads side calls me Viola"

"And then my grandmother in Russia calls me Aleksandra"

"And Mon grand-père fait et il en va de sa nouvelle épouse et de sa famille calls me Jeanette, it gets really confusing"

"Did anyone understand what she said?" a twin asked.

"I did" Tamaki spoke quietly.

"She said in French that her Grandfather calls her Jeanette and so does his new wife and family"

"Vous parlez français?" I asked

"Oui, je suis né en France c'est ma première langue" he replied

"Incroyable, c'est mon deuxième" I said all giddy.

"Basically wherever that part of my family originated that's the part of my name they call me"

"My dad calls me Aleksi"

"My mom calls me just Aleks" I smiled and thought of her, Hell I missed her so much.

**OMG LANGUAGE CHANGES O~O. But anyway, tell me who you want the marvelous Aleks to fall for. Your choice may just be the one. Enjoi! ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

I was focused on one thing. And that was telling the twins apart. Or I'd have to hang out with them for an entire day.

I walked up to them and asked if the game was still on. They said yes.

I contemplated, "um" I pointed to the left one "This one is Hikaru and this one is Kaoru"

"Nope your wrong" they said in unison. "Now we'll be coming to your dorm the first weekend after school" they toddled away.

"Oh fuck" I sagged my head.

I could've sworn I was right, hell I've known those guys for years.

So things were pretty much normal after that except one thing. One day Kyoya came up to me.

"Aleks would you like to be part of our Host club, we could use a woman to bring in more costumers."

Of course I said yes but there was one thing how would I tell the others.

"Hey Kaoru um can I talk to you"

"You know I'm Kaoru".

"Yea when you guys told me was wrong I figured it out," I told him.

"But yea we can talk" he pulled me to a couch.

"Um- Kyoya offered for me to be a Hostess" I hid my face when I told him.

"WHY there is extremely pervy guys in this school, I'd hate for you took get hurt" he held my hand passionately.

I stared into his eyes. What was he trying to say did he like me.

"You can do it just be careful I wouldn't forgive myself if you got hurt"

"Thank you Kaoru" I hugged him. And I slipped my number into his pocket.

He stood there for at least a minute in shock.

Hikaru witnessed the whole thing. When I went to tell him he seemed pissed off.

"Hikaru can I talk to you" I asked him coyly

His eyes seemed to go from anger to love instantaneously.

"You know I'm Hikaru" he looked puzzled.

I gave him the same response as I gave Kaoru.

"Uh- yea what is it"

I told him and he just as mad as his twin.

"WHAT NO YOU"LL BE TAKEN ADVANTAGE OF I"D HATE FOR A GIRL AS BEAUTIFUL AS YOU TO BE HURT" he yelled and pulled me in front of him by grabbing my shoulders.

Did he just call me beautiful?

I blushed and he did to.

"Y-you think I- I'm beautiful" I stuttered

His face turned bright red.

"Wh-who wouldn't"

He leaned toward me and kissed my forehead.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he wrapped his around my waist. One of the best hugs I've ever had.

"Here my number" I slipped it in his pocket.

We were in the Music Room and Tamaki walked in.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE" Tamaki screamed.

We stopped and looked to him.

We both let go and stood there fidgeting.

"HOW DARE YOU PUT YOUR HANDS ON MY LITTLE GIRL" he was furious and I didn't know why.

Couldn't he have feelings for me too?


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

"Tamaki calm down" Hikaru put his hands on his shoulders.

"Tamaki it was just a hug" I said reassuringly.

"THAT WASN"T A HUG" he screamed.

"Ugh come here"

Being stubborn he didn't.

I went over and hugged Tamaki.

"Don't worry, oh and can I talk to you in private" I said still holding on.

"Of course my Princess" he let go and walked me into a room with a grand piano. And he sat us down.

" Tamaki, Kyoya offered for me to be a Hostess"

"What" he seemed worried. "What did you say"?

"I said yes, I think it'll not only give me something to do but I'll give me more time with you guys" I smiled and put his hand on my lap.

"We'll be there to protect you" he smiled.

I handed him my number and he gave me a huge bear hug.

I went to Kyoya and asked him what personality should I have.

"Well you could have multiple we don't have one of those yet" he smiled at me.

"Ok now I don't want to be overrun by guest so I came up with this" I pulled out a black sheet of paper with a white rose and handed it to him.

_Dear Hikaru and Kaoru,_

_I want you to join me in Music Room #3 at the end of today. Tell whoever you want just remember the more you bring the less there is of me for you 2._

Aleksandra Auditore

"Do the two of them know about this" he closed the letter and put in back in the envelope.

"Yes they're to tell no more than 10 to come with them after school" I took the letter and placed it in my bag.

"Good now give this to them on the first day alright"

"Yes Kyoya-senpai" I turned and then made my way back to my dorm.

I found the outfits I was going to use and asked Kaoru to come see them.

He came to my dorm and I asked him if he was followed.

"Nope, and I made sure of that" he walked in then sat down on my bed.

He saw all of my posters for American Bands.

"You listen to American Bands?" he asked.

Me changing in the bathroom "Yea I went to America for business with my mom, and I saw these bands and fell in love with them."

I came out in a white dress with my hair up and light makeup.

"I-is this ok a-I picked it out just for you" I batted my eyelashes.

"Wha- which persona is this" he focused all of his attention on me.

"The Innocent" I replied walking back into the bathroom.

I showed him all of them, Innocent, Naughty, Housewife, Daddy's little girl, and many more. I made it so they choose what they want or they can have just me.

Then I heard movement in my closet.

I walked over to it and opened it.

Out popped Hikaru, Tamaki, Mori, and Honey.

I rushed back and threw myself on Kaoru, holding him tightly.

I looked up to see that Kaoru was holding me back.

"What the hell were you guys following me" he moved my legs off of his and placed them on my bed.

"Yea we heard that you were going to hang out with Aleks, and we wanted to come with" Honey gripping Usa-Chan.

"Yea we just wanted to come and play" Hikaru stood up and sat on the floor in front of me.

"Well I was just showing him p-" I trailed off.

"Did you see me in all of the outfits" I widened my eyes hoping they would say no.

I could tell by their faces, that was a yes.

I glanced over at the clock to see it was already midnight.

'Crap they'll want to stay here' and in mid thought of that, Tamaki spoke up.

"It's pretty late Aleks, can we stay here for the night" he brought up puppy dog eyes.

"Ugh sure just stay out of my bed" I walked into the bathroom.

They called for spare beds to be brought to my room.

While in the shower I heard them conversing.

"You know, I'm glad we became friends with Aleks" Hikaru said.

I looked to see if my speakers were on my counter.

Low and behold they were.

I plugged in my phone and put on Remember the Name.

"Hey do you guys hear that" I heard Tamaki move towards the bathroom.

They heard the song and I could tell that they were confused on where it was coming from.

I was laughing inside my head.

I finished and turned off the music, and heard them go back to whatever they were doing.

When I came out of the shower I wrapped a towel around myself and peeked out the door.

I was hoping that they would be asleep and I could walk to my wardrobe and grab clothes.

But they were all on their phones, texting away.

I slid to my closet, hoping I would have something in there.

All that was in there were big t-shirts.

At least it was better than nothing.

Right?

What I was wearing was a baggy band shirt and some athletic booty shorts.

When I walked to my bed I didn't see Hikaru was set up on the floor next to my bed.

So when I walked over I accidentally stepped on his uh- well…. Manhood.

"Oh my God Hikaru are you ok" I picked his head off the ground.

He groaned with pain. "I'll be fine ah-."

I kissed his forehead. "I'm so sorry" then stared into his eyes.

"It a, It's fine you didn't know" he sat up.

I hugged him with a slight tear in my eye.

He held me close to him and said, "A delicate princess like you could never hurt me."

"Nice band shirt" he giggled

"Yea it's my cousins"

"Well I'm tired I'll see you in the morning" he said pulling his covers over his head.

After all of this I saw Tamaki in a chair.

"Tamaki are you sleeping in the chair"

"Oh uh- yea I didn't want to block your path"

"Oh well thank you" I went and sat in my bed Indian style.

He pulled blankets over me "Good night my dear Princess."

I fell asleep and had no dreams strangely.

But I woke up the next morning completely pissed off.

I knew hell would break loose if the guys stayed.

But it was the last day of summer might as well make it the best.

We went downstairs to the music room to have a little last day of summer party thanks to Kyoya.

It was Luau themed, and Tamaki made all of us wear grass skirts, and the twins made me wear coconuts for a bra. -_-

As pissed off as I was I had to get through it.

It was a lot of fun but then it got crazy.

"Hey Hikaru go do some Karaoke" Honey naively said.

"Uh- I'm not good at it why don't we let Aleks go first" he scratched the back of his neck.

I backed up "I can't sing I only play instruments."

"Who taught you," Honey asked sitting on Mori's shoulders.

"My mom taught me" I thought about her for a minute.

"Hey do you guys wanna here a story"

"Sure" they all sat in front of me with their fists on their chins.

"Ok well growing up I never really saw my mom or dad due to business"

"I grew up as an illegitimate child. My father Giovanni Auditore had met a woman while he was away on business in Italy. He had made a company in Russia with his brother"

"Just like you Tama-chan" Honey said.

"He was married to a woman his father chose"

"And when he met my mom Maria, he fell madly in love"

"And 9 months later I was born, and my grandparents to this day love me but don't agree with my parents not being married"

"So who did you grow up with" the twins asked

"I grew up with my cousin Marco living with me, my moms butler Federico, my caretaker Cazatalia, and the cook and maid Teodora"

"You aren't a commoner," Tamaki questioned.

"Well somewhat, I'm not rich but I am upper middle class so like a wealthy commoner well on my mom side." I explained.

"My dad doesn't use his money for fancy houses, he uses it to buy food, clothing, and other necessities" I sunk my head.

"Anyway that's my story I just wanted someone else to know it"

"You mean no one else has known about your story. Were the first to know," Honey asked.

"Yea" I looked down and realized that these guys actually cared about me. They weren't totally perverted and crazy.


	6. Chapter 6

The First day was all right except for I had the same classes as Hikaru and Kaoru all day.

But it was ok they were nice and making the usual pervy joke but I didn't mind it.

After lunch I gave them the letter.

"Is this it?" they asked.

"Yea go ahead and read it, now go and tell 10 people you know to go to

The Music Room after school" I handed them the letter.

Oh and I should probably tell you I didn't wear the normal girls uniform.

Instead of the yellow monster, I wore black skinny jeans, a blue tank top, and a white shirt that showed my shoulders. Plus Black hi-top converse.

So when I walked into the Music room, Tamaki ran up to me and death hugged me and spun me around.

"Oh My GOD ALEKS YOU'RE SO CUTE" 3

"Tamaki you're going to fuck up my outfit" realizing what I had said.

"Oh sorry I have a bad mouth" I scratched the back of my head.

"It's ok" he put me down and patted my head.

Then all of a sudden my phone started ringing. (Nobs 4 Lyf 1:37-1:43)

Note I put it in my bra because my jeans didn't have pockets.

"Uh- give me a second" I turned around to grab my phone but, the twins walked in and I was facing the door.

The twins turned bright red.

"Um…" they stopped cold in their tracks and I turned to face Tamaki.

"Hey Aleks uh can I ask you why your phone was in your bra" Hikaru asked.

"I ah don't have pockets," I said setting my phone on the table.

"Valid" Kaoru said.

The clubs activities didn't start until 4:00 and it was only around 3:30.

So we had time to kill.

I just sat on my phone texting with my headphones on.

"Whatcha listening to" The twins were on either side of me.

"Uh you wouldn't like it" I took my phone and put it down my shirt.

"Come on we aren't that mean to judge" they took one of the head phones and put it on his ear.

What was playing was, It's gonna be me by *NSync.

"This song isn't bad" he took off the headphone and then stood in shock when he saw me start head banging.

"What are you listening to now" Kaoru took the headphone and heard Teenagers by My Chemical Romance.

"Woa this is a pretty awesome song"

"Yea I guess" I blushed and put my hair in my face.

"Leave it back" Kaoru pushed it back.

I went to go get food and the twins put devilish grins on their faces.

"Here try this" Kaoru placed a cookie in my mouth.

"Can I try" Hikaru put his hand on my chin and lifted it.

Then bit the cookie just centimeters from my mouth.

"Aleks you're so messy there are crumbs all over you" Kaoru licked my cheek.

"WHAT KYOYA DID YOU SEE THAT THEY DID THAT AND THAT WHAT" he jumbled his words together.

"I'm self sufficient guys I could've got it myself" I wiped the saliva from my cheek.

Tamaki kept babbling about the twins.

The twins just grinned; I could tell they did this to piss off Tamaki.

And it worked.

"YOU GUYS ARE SEXUALALLY HARRASING MY DAUGHTER" Tamaki was furious.

"Tama-chan she doesn't seem hurt so I think she's ok" the little boy seemed so concerned that Tamaki was upset.

"Yea Tamaki I'm fine plus if I was hurt I would just hurt them myself" I put up two fists and they just laughed.

"PFFFFT HAH you fight but your just a girl" Hikaru laughed.

I then put him in a sleeper hold on the spot.

"You were saying" I smirked.

"Uh uncle" he laughed nervously

I let go and then I looked at the clock.

"Uh guys its 3:55"

"Alright men lets get ready" Tamaki sat in a chair and had the rest of the boys stand around him.

"Aleks you sit next to me" he moved a chair next to him.

The clock chimed 4.

The first girl walked.

And the entire club said in unison "Welcome."

My costumers didn't start coming until 4:30 and the first ones there were none other than the devils themselves.

"SO Aleks what do you wanna do?" they asked.

"I am nothing but a servant for my kings," I bowed and they smiled.

It wasn't that bad being a hostess. And knowing that my fist day was a Friday was great.

But I knew that tomorrow I had to have the twins and most likely the entire club in my dorm.


	7. Chapter 7

I was completely right.

The twins told the club and they tagged along.

Once I got the knock on my door I knew my hell would begin.

It was around 10:00 and I was still asleep like any normal person on a weekend.

And there was an annoying banging at my door.

"Nnnnnnnn" I moaned.

Then I heard my door open.

"Gooooooooo" I groaned.

"But we made a deal" they said in unison.

"Let me sleep you Asses"

"Come on we wanna have fun," Kaoru said.

"And we brought friends" Hikaru said.

I covered my head with a pillow, and then peeked out the side.

The entire club was looking at all of my stuff.

"If you don't wake up on your own, we'll have to do it for you" the started to grab at my blanket. (Note when students end the school day they have a choice to either to their dorm or go home)

"Fuck off" I groaned.

Then I remembered what I was wearing.

I was wearing nothing but a big t-shirt.

"You have till the count of 3 to get up or we get you up" the said still gripping the blanket.

I was rustling to grab the shorts that were under my other pillow.

"3" they were inching the blanket off my bed.

I was putting on the shorts then I realized my blanket was almost halfway to revealing my feminine incognita.

"2" they inched even more.

It was inches away from the end of my shirt.

My shorts were halfway on.

"1" they were about to completely pull it off.

At the last moment my shorts were 99% on and they pull off my covers.

There was just a smidge of my bright purple lacey's showing. And I was hoping the club wouldn't see them.

"Uhhhhhhhh get out and let me change" I sat up and pointed to the door.

"Can we help" the twins asked.

"No get out before I make you" I gave them the only death glare.

"You heard my daughter let us leave gentlemen" Tamaki pushed them all out of the door.

I threw on some jeans and one of my graphic tees.

I took my red hat and threw it on.

I drew on my face.

My phone was in my pocket and my headphones around my neck.

"Alright come in" I opened the door.

They all looked at me as if I was Miss Italy.

"Woah you look really pretty Ale-Chan" Honey said running so me opening his arms for a hug

I hugged the small boy and kissed his cheek.

The 3 stooges looked at me as if I committed a crime.

"Thanks Ale-Chan" he hugged me tighter.

Honey ran back to Mori and climbed onto his shoulders.

"So what do you guys wanna do today" I sat on my bed with my arms stretched behind me.

"How about we go to a water park that's always fun" Hikaru suggested.

"Sure but I'd have to go buy a swimsuit" I started thinking of all the swim shops I knew of.

"No need our mom's designs are at your disposable" Kaoru said.

We traveled in a limo to The Ootori family's waterpark.

Inside the limo there was food, drinks, television, and phone chargers. Plus wifi

It was a 30-minute drive to the waterpark, so I just sat there and listened to music, until.

"Hey Aleks what was it like living in Italy" Honey-senpai asked.

"Um it was fun I guess, I played a lot of music, ate a lot of good food, and visited my relatives in the country a lot" I responded.

"You played music," Tamaki asked.

"Violin, Viola, Cello, Bass, Guitar Bass, etc" I said.

Before he could ask another question we arrived at the park.

The twins ran up singing "Water Park, Water Park."

Honey-senpai was chilling on Mori's shoulders.

"Let's go Takashi," he said giddily.

"Come Aleks we've got fun waiting for us" Tamaki took my hand and walked me to the entrance.

Then the twin went to either side of me.

"Target" Kaoru said linking his arm in mine.

"Captured" Hikaru said copying his brother.

They dragged me to the women's changing room and handed me over to 2 maids.

"You two!" I struggled to get loose of their arms.

"Do your best" they twins walking away.

"Will do sirs" they brought me into the room filled with thousands of bathing suits.

"STOP" I got loose of their extremely tight grip.

"I can choose my own," I said taking a breath.

"Ok just call us if you need help" the twin maids said scooting away.

I chose a simple black and red bikini.

I walked out and saw the Stooges standing in front of the door.

"Excuse me what are you doing" I put my hands on my hips.

They just stared at me.

Tamaki turned red and handed me a black see-through pull over.

"A woman should never show that much skin, until she is married."

I put it on then walked over to a chair and lounged away.

"BOSS WHY DID YOU DO THAT" the twins screamed.

"You pervs, how dare you try to look at my little girl like that" Tamaki flicked both of them on the forehead.

I saw Honey and Mori in the current pool, Kyoya under and umbrella, and The twins at the bar eating food.

Tamaki came over to me and laid in the chair next to mine.

"How do you like being a Hostess" he asked.

"It's alright the boys aren't as bad as I thought they would be" I took a sip of my drink.

"That's great" he smiled.

"Well do you wanna go swimming?" I asked.

"Um sure" I took his hand and ran to the edge of the pool. I took off the pull over and flung it so it hit the twins.

"CANNONBALL" I jumped and cannonballed into the water"

The splash went 15 feet away where the twins were.

I didn't know why they were mad they had on swimsuits.

Pretty nice ones at that, Kaoru I think had on purple and black one and Hikaru had an orange and black one.

"Hey who the hell got us wet" they stood and walked toward Tamaki.

"Boss was it you" they poked his chest.

"No it was a Aleks," he pointed to the water.

Not wanting to be caught I found a small pool float to hide under.

"Oh Aleks, come out, come out wherever you are" they sang in unison while stepping into the pool.

There was a small waterfall with a little secret area behind it that I hid in.

"Where the hell is she" they looked under the pool float, then made their way to the waterfall.

"Maybe she's up on top of the rocks" the climbed the rocks above me and then stomped in anger for not finding me.

"Wait this thing is hollow" they trekked down the rocks and then swam to the waterfall.

I quickly ducked and swam to the nearest exit of the pool.

"WE'VE GOTCHA" but it was too late I was already out of the pool.

"What where is she" they went to the middle of the pool.

To mess with them I went to different spots and said "Oh boooooys."

"Aleks this is unfair" Kaoru said.

Hikaru saw me without me knowing.

"Kaoru she's up there I'm gonna grab her you stay here to keep her occupied" he left the pool and walked to the waterfall.

I was sitting on top hidden by water.

Hikaru came up behind me and grabbed my waist.

"Hehe gotcha"

He started to walk towards the edge of the waterfall.

"Hikaru don't you dare" he picked me up bridal style.

"Hikaru don't" he threw me in.

"AHHHHHH" I screamed.

"KAORU CATCH HER" Tamaki yelled.

Kaoru put his arms out attempting to catch me.

At the very last moment he caught me.

He held me close to him as we went under water.

Everything went black after that.

Hikaru's POV

"Hikaru help she's not breathing" my brother carrying Aleks screamed.

"I'm coming, BOSS COME HELP" I called for him.

The boss came running with all of his ability.

"What the hell happened" he and Kaoru set Aleks down on a lounge chair.

"Is Ale-Chan ok?" Honey-senpai asked.

"I don't know" I replied.

"HIKARU WHAT HAPPENED" he was furious.

"We were just messing with her, I grabbed her an picked her then threw her into the water" I started to tear up.

"I didn't mean to hurt her," I was crying at that point.

"Hikaru you really care about her" Tamaki put his hand on my shoulder.

"Yes" I sagged my head in shame.

"Hika-Chan when Aleks wakes up you should tell her how you feel" he was gripping his floatie.

I clenched my fists.

I walked over to Aleks and put my head to her chest.

"Her heart is still beating, but she's not breathing" I said holding her hand.

"Someone has to perform CPR" Kaoru exclaimed.

"I'll do it" I leaned toward her.

I placed my lips on hers and blew.

I did chest compressions and everything.

But she still wasn't breathing.

"Please Aleks you can't die, please" I put my forehead on hers.

"I…. I l-l-l" I muttered.

Just then Aleks gasped in a huge breath.

She was coughing and hacking for about a minute.

"Oh thank god your alive" I hugged her as if I hadn't seen her in years.

She hugged me back.

We were all standing around her.

"Remind me to never cannonball around you two," she laughed.

Back to Aleks POV

After almost dying I decided to just have fun.

"Hey Aleks you wanna have a water gun fight" the twins were holding identical water guns.

"Um who else is playing" I was reluctant.

"Well there's us, then we can ask Tamaki" Kaoru spoke first then Hikaru.

"Ok I'll play"

We walked over to Tamaki who was lounging.

"Hey Boss you wanna have a water gun fight with us" they held the guns in the air.

"I don't partake in such childish games" he turned away and scoffed.

"Hmm well what can we do to make him play?" they pondered.

"Wait there are benefits to having him as a "Daddy" I fixed my hair and self and walked over to him.

"Tamaki" I used my baby voice.

He ran up to me and spun my in a circle.

"Yes my precious little princess" he kept spinning around.

"Will you play with us" I let go and used puppy dog eyes.

"I'm sorry my little girl but I can't" he turned away and went back to his chair.

I went back to the twins "Well that didn't work."

"Wait" they had the most devilish grins on their faces.

They went to either side of me.

"Hey Aleks what do you say about arranging that marriage again" they both put a hand on my chin.

"Play along" Kaoru whispered to me.

Tamaki heard this and booked it to in front of us.

He grabbed a water gun and started pumping it.

"You think I would let you two ever marry my little girl" he gave them a death glare.

"Great now lets pick teams" they smiled.

"Kaoru and Aleks and Me and Tamaki" Hikaru said.

"Can we play too Hika-chan" Honey acting cute as ever.

"Hey Kyoya wanna play" Hikaru called for Kyoya.

"Sure" he closed his laptop.

"So Honey-senpai you're partnered with Mori-senpai so you go to Kaoru's team" he gestured toward us.

"So I'm on your team" Kyoya asked.

"Yea now go choose your base and at 1:00 the battle will begin" Hikaru acting all official.

"Come on I know where to go" Kaoru grabbed my hand and ran toward the infamous rock tower.

Honey and Mori stayed up top and Kaoru and I stayed on the ground.

"Hey Aleks" he looked concerned.

"Are you ok" I started to worry.

"What did you hear while you were blacked out" he set his water gun to his side.

"I didn't here anything" I wrinkled my eyebrows.

"Oh ok" he smiled and put his gun back up in shooting position.

Then the war began; Tamaki came up behind us and shot at Kaoru.

"KAORU LOOK OUT" I threw a pool float in front of him.

The water went back and hit Tamaki in the chest.

"We'll get you" he ran off.

"Hey Mori keep our base protected Aleks and I are gonna go capture Hikaru's" he grabbed my hand and ran off in the direction Tamaki went.

"Are you sure he went this way" my voice was rasping from running.

"I'm sure" he turned to me and smiled.

After 5 minutes of running we reached their base.

"Ok I'll go around back you find away to get them out" he ran toward the back.

I went into some bushes.

"Oh Tamaki" I used my baby voice.

He came out and started looking for the source of the voice.

I crouch walked to the entrance.

I looked inside and saw Kyoya and Hikaru standing by a chair.

I pulled an uprooted bush over me.

"Oh Kaoru stop touching me there, that tickles" I laughed.

Hikaru came running out with anger in his eyes.

He ran towards our base.

'Now how do I get Kyoya out' I thought.

But it was too late.

Kyoya had already seen me.

He picked me up and sat me in the chair.

He pressed a finger in his ear.

"I've got her," he said smiling coldly at me.

These damn rich people take water gun fights to seriously.

**Yay long chapter, since I'm going on Vacation for a bit I wont be able to update so I leave you guys with and extra long chapter. Enjoi ^,^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yay I'm back so I'm here to update **

You guys take water gun fights to seriously" he was taping my hands together.

"But you do this all the time don't you Miss Masked Beauty" he stared into my eyes.

"How do you know about that" I gritted my teeth.

"My family is connected to yours in many ways" he smiled coldly.

"Please don't tell anyone about that I beg of you" I was trying to get loose.

"Ok I won't if you forfeit" he kneeled down so his eyes would meet mine.

"Figli de puttana" I looked down.

"Well" he asked.

I saw Kaoru in the window.

I mouthed 'help.'

He shot Kyoya in the back.

I broke loose of the duct tape.

And jumped over Kyoya grabbing his and my guns.

"RUN!" I ran to our base with Kaoru by my side.

"What was he talking about" he turned to me.

"Nothing just old business" I kept running.

He looked intrigued.

We reached our base to find Hikaru standing with water guns pointed at us.

"Give me what I want and I'll leave" he grabbed me and pointed it at my face.

"Or she get's it" he looked at me devilishly.

"You damn rich people take Water gun fights to seriously" I squirmed.

"It's more fun this way" he smiled.

I winked at Kaoru, and he winked back.

"What do you want" I said turning to him.

"Your base, and your forfeit" he smirked.

"How about this" I made him drop his gun and got close to him.

"What are you doing" he seemed scared

I leaned in and kissed his cheek.

He was so deep in shock that I got away and we pushed him in the pool.

He came up "What the hell was that for" he splashed us with water.

"Shits and giggles" I smiled.

We grabbed him out the pool and taped to a chair at our base.

"I'm screwed and you know it," he complained.

"Boss wont come get me, and Kyoya wont come unless it benefits him" he sunk his head.

"So does this mean you forfeit" I put the gun under his chin.

"If you can get Tamaki to forfeit then I'll do it" he put a smug look on his face.

And before you know it Tamaki was fighting with Mori and Honey.

"Oh Tamaki can you come here" I beckoned him with my finger.

"Coming my princess" he dropped his gun and ran to me.

I went into the room where Hikaru was and Tamaki followed.

"Hey boss" Kaoru winked at me. "Check this out" he grabbed my waist and I kissed his cheek and lifted my leg.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO" he made the walls of the tiny room shake.

"I'll stop if you forfeit" he leaned in to kiss my cheek.

"I FORFEIT JUST PLEASE STOP" he got on his knees.

"Yay" we said in unison.

"Honey –senpai we won," I yelled.

He came running to me and I picked him up like a baby.

"Yay" he wrapped his arms around my neck.

Kyoya walked over to our base and pulled me aside.

"You know it's a shame you gave up your old ways, you're pretty good at fighting" he winked at me.

"I gave up that life for a reason" I went back to everyone else.

"Such a shame" he shook his head.

I went up and wrapped my arms around Kaoru and jumped up.

"WE WON" I got off him and went and untied Hikaru.

"All right you guys won, now what do we have to do" Hikaru sagged his head.

Kaoru contemplated. "How about you 3 be our servants for the day starting tomorrow."

"Fine" they all had smug looks on their faces.

We all ran to the current river and jumped in.

I climbed on to a raft and put my arms behind my head and crossed my legs.

I was laying on the raft long enough that I was dry, and when I put my hand in the water it was freezing.

I felt something underneath the raft.

"Guys don't I'm dry and this water is freezing" I held the raft with all my ability.

Then I noticed that the only ones in the river were Honey and I.

"OH GOD" they flipped my raft.

I went in and saw that all of them were under the raft.

This was my chance.

"Honey-senpai come help me"

"Can Takashi help to " he smiled.

"Yea go get him" he got him and agreed to help.

We swam with the current to get around the boys.

"Alright Mori you get Kyoya, Honey you get Tamaki, and I'll get the twins" we ducked our heads and swam to them.

They were all laughing and they started looking for me.

"3"

We reached out.

"2"

We grab hold.

"1"

We pulled down their swim trunks and took them then, left the river.

"Is it cold in here" Hikaru said.

He looked down to see his ah- well manhood was out.

"Uh guys," he pointed down.

They all scrabbled to cover themselves.

"Oh Booooys" I called.

They looked at us to see that we were holding their shorts.

"WHAT!" they all were furious.

I was laughing my ass of with Honey.

"THIS ISN'T FUNNY" Hikaru screamed.

"Yes it is" I was on the floor laughing my ass off.

They all scurried out and grabbed towels.

"PFFFFT HAH, Oh my god best day ever" I wiped a tear from my eye.

I grabbed a towel to dry off.

I was wiping my face when the worst thing ever happened.

One of the boys I'm pretty sure it was Hikaru -, went behind me and.

Untied the back strap and neck strap of my bikini top.

I felt it loosen and I those it had just moved.

No it came of my back entirely the strap that goes around my neck and the one around my back.

I covered my front hoping the guys in front of me didn't notice.

"Princess are you all right" Tamaki tried to take my hand.

"No, no, no, no I'm ah- fine" I glare back at Hikaru and Kaoru.

The two shits were laughing their Asses off.

I tried to run to the nearest restroom.

But they stopped me.

"Where you goin' Aleks" Hikaru put his arm in front of me blocking my path.

"Yea Aleks" Kaoru came up behind me and ran his hand up my back.

"You assholes" I looked down.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok so since I did go on vacation I felt that you guys deserve 2 chapters so here you go. **

"You tried to show us off, we show you off" they leaned in close to me not letting me get away.

"What am I to you, a TOY" stamped my foot.

"Exactly" they whispered in both of my ears.

"Dyahh" I ran under their arms. And bolted for the bathroom.

"GET HER" they all ran after me even Honey and Mori.

I was inches away from the bathroom when I felt someone grab me.

"You can't get away" Hikaru's hands were just a few inches from my boobs.

"Let me go Hikaru" I struggled to get loose

"What did you say" he held harder.

"You let me go and I'll kiss you," I said a little louder.

"WHAT" they backed off.

I ran into the bathroom.

I fixed my bathing suit and faced the guys.

I came out to see Hikaru shell shocked and Tamaki screaming at him.

When we got back I went to my dorm to find a letter.

_Dear __bellezza __mascherata,_

_Save you purity,_

_Maestro_

"Oh no they did hear" I pounded my forehead with my fist.

So since we won the water fight we had Kyoya-senpai, Tamaki-senpai, and Hikaru had to be our servants for the day.

We all met in the Music Room at 9:00, the earliest I've woken up on a weekend.

"Alriiiiii" I yawned.

"So what do we do first m-m masters" Tamaki stuttered out.

"UUuuuuu this is gonna be gooood" Kaoru smiled devilishly.

We made them change into waiter costumes the twins' mother designed.

Tamaki's POV

"I feel ridiculous," Hikaru's complained pulling at his uniform.

"Don't worry men its only for a day we'll make it through" I said reassuringly.

"I'm sure we'll be fine, I'm sure she won't be to hard on us" he gave her a devious look.

She cringed and went back to listening music.

"Kyoya what did you do to my princess" I clenched my fists.

"Oh nothing just a little secret between us" he picked up a cloth napkin and put it around his arm like a waiter.

He has secrets with my LITTLE GIRL!

'Wait calm down' I told myself.

I walked over to her and asked "What do you need milady."

"Oh nothing right now" she smiled.

Oh she's so cute.

Oh I loved everything about her.

From her luscious brown hair, to her single tiny dimple. And her gorgeous purple eyes, they looked exactly like mine

Hikaru was tending to Mori and Honey, and Kyoya was on his computer.

So I went and talked to Kaoru.

"Hey Kaoru do you know what is going on with Kyoya and Aleks" he poured him a new drink.

"I'm not sure I heard him call her the Masked Beauty" he shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess it was something her friends in Italy called her" Hikaru overheard us.

"She has other friends" he twitched.

"Yea why wouldn't she," Kaoru stood up.

We all looked at her.

"What kind of secrets could a girl like that have?" Hikaru said grabbing a pitcher.

Aleks' POV

What are those boys talking about?

I just sat back carefree. I had 3 servants at my disposal.

But I'd go easy on em'.

But I was afraid Kyoya had told them about my little secret.

Hikaru walked up to me.

"Dya need anything" he rolled his eyes.

"Actually I do," I sat up and pulled him towards me.

He sat down next to me.

"What are they talking about over there," I asked.

"I dunno someone named Masked Beauty er whatever" he looked irritated.

My face went blank.

"Um Aleks you ok?" he waved his hand in front of me.

"Oh uh- yea I'm fine" I was keeping my eye on those guys.

"Tell Kaoru to come here," I asked.

"Ok" he walked over to him.

"Yea wassup" Kaoru sat down next to me.

"Who told you about the Masked Beauty" I had a concerned look on my face.

"I overheard Kyoya call you that" he looked puzzled

"Why did he call you that?" he asked.

I could feel eyes on me.

"This isn't the place to tell you" I got up and went to talk to Tamaki.

"Hello my Princess, is there something you need," he kneeled.

I tugged my pencil skirt down so he wouldn't see anything.

"Um yea can you guys help me with something, I'm going to need you and Hikaru" I stood him up.

"Anything for you princess, HIKARU" he came running.

"Yea boss" he was catching his breath.

"We're going to come help Aleks, Kaoru are you coming to?" he asked.

"So where are we going?" they all asked following me out the door.

I turned to them "My house."

Their eyes went wide.

"We get to go to your house," they said all giddily.

"Yes, I left something there and I thought you guys for serving me get to see" we walked to the car.

"What did Kaoru do?" Hikaru asked.

"Helped us win" I gave him a smile.

We drove about 15 minutes away. And the entire time the 3 of them sang.

"We're goin' to Aleks' house We're goin' to Aleks' house."

We got to my house, and they all ran out and stopped about 10 feet from my door.

"WOAH, a commoners house" they gawked.

"Come on" I got out my key and opened the door.

They nearly ran me over.

"Aleks your house is so awesome" the twins 'ooed' and 'aahhed' at everything.

I walked upstairs and into my room.

Oblivious to the guys following me.

I took out my door key and opened my door.

The stooges peeked inside to see, the mother load of posters.

From anime all the way to bands.

That and the fact I had the only gaming set up.

2 desktops, a ps3, an Xbox 360, almost every gamer ever made. And headsets galore.

That and my gaming set up was under my bed.

I had one of those bunk bed with no bottom bunk.

"Um Aleks you're really into video games" Hikaru put a hand on my bed.

"Huh oh- yea" I smiled at the ground.

"My dad has hook ups, he's a game designer" I grabbed my bag.

"So why did you need to come here" Kaoru looked at all of the posters covering the walls and ceiling.

"To grab some uh- stuff" I clutched my bag.

"Let's head back" I smiled and linked arms with Tamaki and Hikaru who linked arms with Kaoru.

Before we left the house they saw a black suit inside a glass box.

"Hey what's that" they all pointed to it.

I bolted over and covered it with a sheet.

"Nothing you guys don't need to this it personal business" I spoke so fast that I was panting.

"Come on let us see" Kaoru reach for it.

I pushed all of them to the door and they just complained.

"Why didn't you let us see, it looked so cool" Kaoru whined.

"If she has secrets that she doesn't want to share, she doesn't have to share them," Tamaki stated.

We arrived back at the school and I told them to stay here while I went in my room.

"Can't we come in we can help" they gave me puppy dog eyes.

"No just wait here I'll be out in a minute" I closed the door.

Kaoru's POV

We all put our ears to the door.

"No Maestro, I can't go back I gave up that life" I think she was talking on the phone.

"Are you guys hearing this" Hikaru pulled away from the door.

"I think our little Princess has a dark past" Tamaki pulled away from the door to.

"Wait she's still talking" I try to listen as close as possible.

"No stay away you know why I quit, NO I WON'T COME BACK JUST- JUST STAY AWAY!" she slammed the phone down.

"Kaoru get away from the door" Hikaru pulled me away and held me.

"Ok guys lets go" she acted like nothing happened.

We walked back to the music room to find Honey-senpai fighting Chika-Chan.

"Um does anyone wanna explain what's going on" her face went blank.

My brother and I went to either side of her.

"They're brothers" Hikaru stated.

"If two family members in the Haninozuka Family meet" I followed.

"They must fight," we said in unison.

She looked intrigued, and was paying close attention. As if she already knew the moves.

"You seem really interested" I put a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh well yea, I've heard of the Haninozuka fighting style but, I've never seen it in action" her eyes gleamed

"Hey Aleks" I put my other hand on her shoulder.

She turned around.

"Yea" her eyes fixated on me.

"How would you like to go on a date with me tomorrow" I smiled.

"Um sure" she smiled.

"Ok how about 5:00" I took my hands off her shoulders.

"Yea" she smiled, but she gave the cute smile Hikaru and I determined that no man could resist.


	10. Chapter 10

Koaru's POV

We were in our dorm getting ready fr school tomorrow.

"Hey Hikaru guess what I did" I stopped what I was doing.

"What did you this time" he rolled his eyes.

"I asked out Aleks" his eyes went wide.

'Y-you did" he sunk his head.

"Don't worry, it's a friendly date. And how about I ask her if she wants to go on a date with you" I put my hand on his head.

"You know exactly how to make me happy" he hugged me and finished getting ready for bed.

We went to class and I noticed that Aleks wasn't there.

"Hikaru have you seen Aleks" I whispered hoping the teacher didn't notice.

"No I thought you knew where she was" I shook my head.

Did I scare her off?

After first period we went to our next class, and 5 minutes after it started.

Aleks walked in.

"Miss Auditore, do you have a reason for being late" the teacher asked.

"Yes" she handed him a note.

"I see, take a seat next to the twins" he pointed to us.

"Nice being late for your second day of school" Hikaru giggled.

"I had…. Business to take care off" she grabbed her notes out of her bag.

Business, could it have to do with the conversation we overheard when she was in her dorm?

The rest of the day I spent most of my time with Aleks and Hikaru.

I couldn't help but notice that Hikaru was being really 'flirty' with her.

I'm guessing she didn't realize it.

But the day went on but when we got to the club Tamaki was pissed.

"KAORU WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE GOING ON A DATE WITH MY LITTLE GIRL YOU DIDN'T EVEN ASK IF IT WAS OK WITH ME" Tamaki was furious.

"Chill yourself Boss, I asked her out on a friendly date. Not a romantic one" I reassured.

"F-friendly, y-you mean as f-friends" he stuttered.

"Yea boss, jeez calm down" I turned to go talk to Hikaru.

"Hikaru you ok" he seemed low and depressed.

" Yea just promise me you'll ask her" he looked as if he was about to cry.

"I promise" I smirked.

"Has anyone seen Aleks" i looked around the Music Room.

"I think she's attending to some business" Kyoya spoke up.

More business. What kind of business could she get in to.

WAIT. That suit in her house. She was fixated on not letting us see it.

"Kyoya" I ran to him.

"Yes" he didn't look up from his computer.

"Can you help me find Aleks" I panted.

"Sure but I'd ask the others to come help, you never know" he glanced at me.

After we got assembled we set out to find her.

"Where do we go first" I asked.

"To her house maybe her father is home and knows where she went" we ran to the limo.

When we got to her house her dad was there. He let us in bt said he didn't know where she was.

"Aleks are" I had worry in my voice.

I looked to where the suit used to be.

I walked over to it and pulled the sheet off.

"The suit" my brother and I said in unison.

"It's gone" Tamaki's voice cracked.

"Wherever she is, she needed the suit for it" I turned around.

"This is probably a terrible time to say this but I can track her cell phone" Kyoya looked up from his notebook.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY THAT BEFORE" Hikaru, Tamaki, and I screamed.

"If I didn't I wouldn't have gotten to see her house" he smiled coldly.

"We wouldn't have either" Honey said.

"Well track it" Hikaru had fury in is voice.

"Already done, shes in Okinawa" his face was emotionless.

"Oh" I said blankly.

"Ki" Hikaru copied.

"Na" Tamaki followed.

"WA" we said in unison.

**Hmmmmm, what could Aleks need a black suit for and why is she in Okinawa find out next time on Aleks' new beginning.**


	11. Chapter 11

We travelled to Okinawa via Private Jet. Just because.

When we got there we checked the tracker again.

"It says she is downtown" Kyoya said putting the tracker back in his pocket.

We ran downtown and Kyoya took the tracker back out.

He seemed worried, for once.

"She's in that building" he pointed to the last one on the block.

When we opened the door, it was dead silent.

We looked up to see a hole all the way to the top floor.

"Lets go up" Tamaki lead us all the way up.

When we reached the top we saw a broken chair, and about 30 unconscious men.

"What the hell happened here" Hikaru backed up into me.

"Get out" a voice coming from the roof.

"What who is that show yourself" Tamaki backed into Hikaru.

A person dressed in al black with a black hood on jumped down.

They landed with one leg in and the other out, same with their hands.

"Why did you come" they left their head down.

"Who are you, and what have you done with Aleks" Tamaki said bravely.

"Why do you want to know" they lifted their head lightly.

I pushed the other 2 off of me and walked forward.

"Where is she" I clenched my fists.

"Cazzo" they twisted their head back.

"Because I was worried about her, we have a date" I spoke up.

"Vous avez fait rappeler!" their voice lightened.

"Tamaki what did they say" I turned to him.

"They said, You did remember" he wrinkled his eyebrow.

"Wait!" I remember the black suit in Aleks' house.

I walked toward the person.

"Kaoru stop you don't know that person" Hikaru tried to pull me back.

"Yes we do" I smiled and pulled back the hood on the person.

And removed a black mask.

The clubs faces went blank.

"A-a-Aleks" Hikaru gawked.

"Do you want me to explain" She raised her head.

"Uhh YEA" he seemed intrigued.

"Well it goes back to when I lived in Italy"

"Now sit down"

"You 6 are bound to secrecy when I tell you this" she widened her eyes.

"We promise" all but Kyoya said. I'm guessing he already knew.

Aleks' POV

"I am a Mercenary/Thief" I removed my robes. (think Black Widow)

All that was left was a skintight body suit.

It was decked out with throwing knives, 3 guns, smoke bombs, and a dagger.

"S-s-so you kill people" they all backed up in terror.

"No, I just do this to them" I pointed to the mass amounts of unconscious half dead mean strewn about the room. "But I have killed a few in the past maybe 100."

"100!" the all screamed. I shrugged it off and continued.

"Then I decided I was done, I wanted a normal life it put my family in danger" I dropped the belt with weapons.

"So who are these guys" Hikaru poked one of them.

"People that were out for my head" I saw someone moving.

"Get behind me" I warned them.

"Why" they asked.

"NOW" I screamed.

They got behind the chair.

I rolled out of the chair and jumped onto a nearby beam.

"Woa" they gawked. I jump onto a beam 30 feet away.

I tackled a guy sitting up on the beam in front of me.

We hit the ground, which was 20+ feet down.

"Nicola che diavolo ci fai qui" I punched his chest.

"Aiutare una vecchia fiamma" he winked.

"Non ci siamo mai usciti insieme e si sa che" I kicked him as I stood up.

"Abbiamo fatto le missioni insieme anche se" he groaned.

"E" I came back.

"Ti sembra che mi frega un cazzo" I grabbed his shirt.

"Vattene da qui e dire Maestro di stare lontano perché ho smesso" I threw him down and pointed to the door.

"Here" he handed me his number

"Resta in contatto" I hugged him.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT" Tamaki was utterly confused.

"You tackled him, then hugged him?"

"An old friend" I smiled.

"Now for that story,"

_When I was 3 I was inducted to a mercenary guild. There I was trained to fight and steal. _

_Until I was 10 I was head of the guild then I quit because in endangered my family. _

"I never wanted to go back, because I wouldn't have met you guys if I did."

**Ok there is a poll up on my profile go there and choose who you want little miss Aleks to fall for c;**


	12. Chapter 12

We got back to the school and I went to the Music Room to get ready to begin.

We dressed in medieval cosplay.

The boys dressed as Knights, and I as a Princess/Queen you choose.

Tamaki dressed in the Top knights red and white outfit.

Kyoya's was a dark silver and purple.

Mori's was a metallic grey and dark blue.

Honey's was light pink, and a mauve-ish color.

The twins had on teal Spanish conquistador outfits.

Me, well I had on a red and black ball gown. It was sleeveless, had lace, and was poufy. And an extremely tight corset.

I had my hair down and curled, with a small crown on my head.

And I had all of the boys around me.

The first guest arrived but it wasn't just any guest.

It was a boy with shaggy brown hair, really tall, with braces.

"Is Aleksandra here" he was obviously Italian.

I got a closer look at him, when I saw his face mine went blank.

"M-m-Marco" I just about fainted, then Mori caught me.

"W-w-what are you doing h-here" I was shaking furiously.

"You left your bag at the house I was just dropping it off" he looked at the boys around me.

"What exactly is going on" he cocked his head to the side.

I lifted my dress slightly so I wouldn't step on it.

I grabbed his shirt and pulled him over to the door.

"Questo è un club ospitante, sono qui come hostess. Ora fuori di qui!" I threw him at the door.

"Why are you speaking in Italian" he cocked his head.

"So these guys don't know what I'm talking about" I turned to them.

"I'm sorry, love you bye" he kissed my forehead and walked out the door.

The idiots' eyes were full of anger when I went back to them.

"Who was that" Tamaki grabbed my shoulders and started shaking me.

"Uh oh uh oh uh oh" I began to feel sick.

"Mooo-riiii-seeee-nnnn-paiiiiii" I said while Tamaki shook me.

"Heeeeee-llllll-pppp" I tried to get loose.

Mori pushed Tamaki and picked me up with his hands at my waist.

I looked down to see I was at least 4 feet off the ground, and I wasn't wearing and shorts under my dress.

"Um Mori-senpai, can you put me down" I had fear in my voice.

He nodded, so I knew he understood why.

"Yea who was that" the twins asked.

"YEA AND WHY DID HE SAY HE LOVED YOU AND WHY DID HE KISS YOU" Tamaki was raging.

"Ugh you dumbasses, that was my Cousin Marco" I facepalmed.

"Cou-sin" Tamaki seemed utterly confused.

"You never mentioned a cousin before" Tamaki's face was blank.

"Actually, in her story she mentioned that she grew up with him" Kyoya interjected.

His face was practically gone at that point.

Just then a girl walked in.

We rushed back to our spots.

"Why welcome to my kingdom" I said holding both arms out.

"Feel free to choose one of my knights" I stood to greet the girl.

"I hope you enjoy yourself" I curtsied.

I could hear Tamaki say "Ooooohhhh she soo cute.

"You're the queen" the girl questioned.

"The girl is always the queen" I put my hand on her chin.

"And you are the princess of my knights" I pulled away and clasped my hand together in front of me.

"I am the princess" her eyes went wide.

"You are the first here, I needed a princess" I smiled.

"Thank you" she curtsied.

"What is your name my dear" I asked.

"Oh uh Hakarii Mononoku" she bowed her head.

"Oh knights, meet Princess Hakarii" I brought her ahead of me.

"Tend to her needs" she walked forward.

Tamaki walked forward. "My princess, my fellow knights and I will protect you at any cost." He kneeled and took her hand.

She blushed.

After about 20 minutes my boys came in.

I had Hikaru and Kaoru stand in front of a room separator.

A boy walked up to them.

"Do you wish to see the queen" they held swords crossed in front of the exit.

"Um.. yes" he said awkwardly.

"We present, Queen Aleksandra" The pulled back curtains to reveal me.

I looked at the boy. He was moderately tall, with dirty blonde hair.

"Welcome to my kingdom" I batted my eyelashes.

He blushed, "Oh uh, thank you" he sat next to me.

"Boys some privacy" I told the twins.

They closed the curtains, and went back to guarding.

"So what is your name" I held his hand.

"Oh- I'm Shiro" he smiled awkwardly.

"Well Shiro, what brings you to my kingdom" I took his hand.

The rest of the day went lovely, but at around 5:00 I politely asked Shiro to leave.

I went to my dorm to change.

Woah, I actually had a date. My first one at that.

I went into my closet and rummaged through to find and simply white dress with ruffles on the sides.

I took two pieces of my hair and brought them back and clasped them together.

I heard a knock at my door. And there was Kaoru.

He was dressed in a white dress shirt, black slacks, and his hair was lightly slicked down.

I rustled up his hair.

"What was that for" he started to fix it.

"I like it better spiked" I smiled.

He linked his arm with mine and we set off.

We went to a 4 star restaurant, and had food that I knew about.

He pulled the chair out for me.

'What a gentleman' I thought.

I had the best time, but then he asked me something strange.

"Hey Aleks, would you like to go out with Hikaru next time."

Did he not like the date?

"Oh, well sure but did you not like the date?" I started to worry.

"No, I did just Hikaru wanted to ask you out, but he was too afraid of you turning him down" he stood and walked toward me.

I stood and he took my hand.

"Let's head back" he held my hand the entire car ride back.

I realized that Kaoru cared for his brother so much, that he would willingly give up a date for him to have it.

And I admired him for that. Those two were closer than I realized.


	13. Chapter 13

I was June 5, 4 days before my birthday.

Knowing Kyoya he probably told the entire club about it.

My birthdays weren't the best.

My last 14 birthdays my parents have been to 5.

My mom always had work, and my dad did to.

When I was 5 it was the first time hadn't been to one of my birthdays.

They went to my first 4 birthdays and my 10th.

So I never anyone when my birthday was because I didn't think it mattered, if parents didn't go they obviously didn't think so.

But I was happy I got to spend this one with my dad.

I went back to my house to go spend time with my dad.

"Hey Dad" he was playing video games.

"Hey Aleksi, wanna play" he offered.

"Sure" I grabbed the controller and sat down next to him.

"So your birthday is coming up" he turned to me.

"Yea" I kept focusing on the game.

"What do you wanna do for it" he asked.

"I just wanna hang out, maybe see my friends. But I wanna actually have cake with you" I smiled.

"Of course" he paused the game and hugged me.

We played for hours and it was the best time.

I loved having a gamer for a dad.

The next day I woke up an I was pissed off, for….certain reasons.

"Uggggggghhh, what day is it" I looked at my clock.

"OH GOD" it was 9:00 meaning I was an hour late.

I threw on jeans, a t-shirt, and my Vans.

"Uh Dad I'm gonna ride my bike to school" I ran out the door with one shoe on and my hair half brushed.

"Ok bye sweetheart" he didn't seem to know I was late.

My bike was a deep blue beach cruiser.

I pedaled as fast as I could.

But it still took 30 minutes to get there.

It was 9:30 when I walked in.

I ran to the main office to get an excused absence.

While in the office I saw a familiar face.

It was Yuzuha Hitachiin. The twin's mother.

"Is that who I think it is" I turned around as she said.

I smiled coyly.

"Is that the little Aleksandra that was nervous to say hi to me" she put a hand on my shoulder.

"Yea" she hugged me and I did the same.

"I haven't seen you in years," she let go.

"What are you up to" she asked.

"Oh I uh- was late" I scratched my neck.

"Oh well I'm sure Mr. Suoh will understand' she smiled.

Then speak of the devil.

"Hello Ms. Auditore, I've read the note and it seems legitimate. But since it's so late you will go to your last class of the day after lunch" he gave the note back to me.

"Well then where will I go" I wrinkled my brow.

"Well, you are a hostess so you have permission to stay in the music room" he smiled.

"Oh um- thank you Mr. Suoh" I darted towards the south hall.

'Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, my teacher's gonna be pissed.'

I reached the roomed and looked in.

I guess they got excused from class, because all of them were in there.

"Nice of you to join us Miss Aleksandra" Kyoya seemed unfazed by me being late.

"Where were you" the twins came to either side of me.

"Uhh… I was ah- late" I smiled nervously.

I felt extremely hot and I didn't know why.

I looked around me and saw, a tropical paradise.

"Um I thought this was a music room, not a tropical paradise" I pointed to the botanical beauties around me.

"We do this all the time" Honey spoke up.

"How did you get out of class" I gestured to them.

"Tama-Chan's dad allowed us" Honey gripped Usa-chan .

So that's why he sent me here. I rolled my eyes.

I looked at all of them. Tamaki was wearing a red, white, gold, and purple outfit. And he held a fan. He looked as if he was a king.

The twins of course were matching with, orange calf length pants, a blue plaid sarong, and a blue cloth wrapped around their heads.

Honey was looking adorable with pink and yellow sarong, white pants underneath, and a red-flowered lei.

Mori had on pants much alike the twins, except his were maroon. Same with his head wrap.

Kyoya had on a brown sarong with a yellow band on it.

And all were… s-shirtl-less.

"Boss what about her, she needs tropical wear" the devils pointed to me.

"Kyoya and I planned for this" he took my hand and walked me to a box covered by a velvet cloth.

He grabbed the cloth and pulled it off.

"Your outfit my princess" I looked at it at is resembled Tamaki's strikingly.

I grabbed the outfit and walked towards the bathroom.

It was a white band that went around my chest, purple, white, gold, and red skirt. The band and the skirt were separate so it showed my back and stomach. Gold armbands with a huge gold necklace, and a huge headdress.

I left the head dress and just wrapped my hair in to a neat bun/high ponytail mash-up, that left some hair in my face. (Like mulan)

I walked out to see the boys entertaining themselves.

As soon as I walked to the bar all eyes were on me.

"Wow Ale-chan, you look great" Honey grabbed my hand.

"Oh thank you Honey-senpai" I smiled and he went back to Mori.

I sat on a bar stool and could feel the presence of stooges behind me.

Then Honey pointed out my little secret.

"Ale-chan what that on your lower back" my eyes went wide.

I turned and faced them. "Oh that that's- nothing" I smiled nervously.

"Is that a Tattoo?" the twins got real close to me.

"What no your crazy" I laughed nervously.

I put my hand on my lower back to cover it and walked to a chair.

Tamaki stopped me and turned m around. He moved my hands to reveal 2 wings that was half angel, half devil. With flames on either side.

"When did you get this" his hands were on my shoulders and he crouched down.

"4 weeks ago" I sighed.

"We were at the pool then, how did you hide it" Kaoru asked.

"Well I just didn't let you guys see it" I explained.

"Let me see" Kaoru asked Tamaki.

He saw it and looked shocked.

"Why did you get it" Hikaru asked.

"As an early Birth-" I cut myself off.

"Birthday present" the twins had devilish looks on their faces.

"When is your birthday Ale-chan" Honey cradling Usa-chan said.

I looked around and thought 'Fuck I guess I have to tell them, beside who could say no to a face like that.'

"Um- June 9th" I cowered.

The twins eyes widened.

"Are you serious" Kaoru asked.

"Yea, why?" I backed up.

"Because that's our birthday" they linked arms.

My mouth dropped to the floor.

"A-are you serious" I was shaking.

"Yep, we were born June 9th, 1997. I was born at 12:55 pm" Hikaru stood proudly.

"I was born 3 minutes later" Kaoru did the same.

"What about you" they asked.

During this conversation Tamaki stood in shock, the fact that I shared a birthday with the twins had to be killing him.

"I was born at 11:55 pm " I rolled my eyes.

"You were born at midnight that so cool Ale-Chan" Honey squeezing Usa-chan.

"I ah- guess" I scratched at my tattoo.

Tamaki shot up and got into my face. "What are you doing for your birthday it's only 3 days away."

"Nothing," I shrugged my shoulders. "My dad promised to be at this birthday so I guess he is making me dinner er something."

"Well that's what Friday, so how about this. On Saturday we go to the beach for the weekend to celebrate your 3's birthday" for once Tamaki had a good idea.

"As a party kinda thing" I asked.

"Yea, so whadaya say" he gave me puppy dog eyes.

No one could resist them. "Ugh fine," I smiled and gave him a hug.

The rest of the day I got to play innocent persona, it was fun I've never actually been innocent but I'll tell you about that later.

3 days later.

I had gotten to sleep at my house and not at my dorm for once during a weekday.

"Happy birthday Aleksi" my dad woke me up and had pancakes and eggs on a small tray.

"Thanks Dad" he set the tray on my desk and gave me a hug.

"I'm sorry I couldn't always be there" he started to cry.

"Dad, at least you're here now" I smiled with tears running down my cheek.

I ate breakfast and hung out with my dad until 8:00.

I walked out of the house in a blue tank top covered by a black shirt that show my shoulders, which read 'Keep calm and Kill Zombies. I had blood spatters all over it. That and my ripped skinny jeans, my Adventure Time Marceline Head phones around my neck, my white beanie, and my hair down.

"Bye darling, have a good day" he waved as I got into the limo he had called for me.

I arrived at school and got numerous happy birthdays.

So Tamaki did blow my little secret.

I saw the twins enjoying themselves as they gloated about being 15 and etc.

I just sat on my phone and watched everyone come to class.

In the beginning of the year Hikaru offered to be my partner for the whole year, it made me dislike Biology with a passion.

But Hikaru sat down and pulled his phone out.

"Hey wanna see a picture of my cat" he started to unlock his phone.

"Sure" I shrugged my shoulders.

It was a small puff ball like kitten.

"What's its name" I moved my eyes to him.

His eyes were fixated on me.

"Oh uh- she doesn't have a name yet, we got her yesterday" he smiled and looked down at the phone..

Then that damned teacher walked in.

"Class, we have an older student joining our class" he pulled the boy forward.

"This is Tamaki Suoh, whom most of you know. But he'll be with us for the rest of the school year" Tamaki walked over to Kaoru who was sitting in front of Hikaru and I.

"Hey boss come sit by me" Kaoru pulled out the chair for him.

"Ok" he smiled coyly.

"Hey Tamaki," I smiled.

"Well hello my little girl" he flipped his hair.

"Why are you in a core second year class, I thought you were in the advanced class" Hikaru wrinkled his brow.

"This subject is just hard for me," he sunk his head.

"But at least I have you guys here" his mood seemed to changed instantaneously.

The rest of class went well, not much happened a lot of note taking.

But during lunch the lunch ladies brought out 3 personal cakes.

"For the birthday trio" they smiled.

I looked to see mine had music notes on it.

"I've never had this happen before" I looked at everyone around me astounded.

Tamaki looked as if he was cooking up an idea.

After school I went to the music room to find the place decked out in musical decorations.

"W-what is all this" I went up to Kyoya.

"Tamaki called your father about your birthday and he asked us to make a party for you since you haven't had one in a while" he looked at me with empathy.

"Well thank you Kyoya-senpai" I wrapped my arms around him.

His eyes widened.

He wrapped his arms around me.

"You're welcome" he let go and went back to his computer.

"Do you like it Aleks" Tamaki sounded all giddy.

"Yea, thank you" I hugged him.

"Oh and I have an extra surprise for you" he whistled and a girl and 3 boys ran towards me.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY ALEKSI" they all yelled.

"You guys" I started to tear up.

It was my old band mates.

The blonde one with shaggy hair was Nicolo.

The red head girl was my best friend Catalina.

The one with brown somewhat curly hair was Leonardo.

And lastly was my cousin Marco with wavy brown hair.

"How did you get them here" I went up to Tamaki and put my hand on his chest.

"I called them and asked for them to come here" he smiled and hugged me.

"Oh my god Tamaki I love you" I kissed his cheek and jumped up and down with excitement.

He held his cheek and his face went blank.

"So what do you say Aleksi, wanna play a few songs for your friends" Nicolo asked.

"Hell yea" I fist bumped his fist.

They brought me over to where the instruments were.

"MY BABY" I screamed with joy.

It was black and red with video game logo stickers all over it.

"We left it just as it was" Catalina came up behind me.

"Lets do this" I picked my baby up.

The club was sitting in chairs in front of a makeshift stage.

"WOO" the twins yelled.

"Ready" Leo asked.

"Ready" I started to play.

(Play I write sins not tragedies) Marco was on vocals, I was on lead guitar, Catalina was drums, Nicolo was bass, and Leonardo was rhythm guitar.

We were playing perfectly.

Today was the best day of my life.

Tamaki's POV

This band was one of best I had heard in a while.

I mean I never would've thought that Aleks would have been a guitarist.

I was so overwhelmed by the music.

But I felt protective of her; she was with 2 boys that I didn't know.

"Hikaru Kaoru," I called for them.

"Yea boss" they stood in front of me.

"Get everyone together, we're going to sing happy birthday for her" I whispered.

"Yes Sir" they saluted and gathered everyone up.

We stood around a table with Aleks sitting down.

We sang her happy birthday and she blew out her candles.

What puzzled me was then she got up and started to cut her cake.

"Here, let me do it" Mori took the knife and started to cut it.

Hikaru and Kaoru stood and gave her a gift box.

"Oh uh thank you" she started open it.

Her eyes were the size of melons when she saw the piece of clothing inside.

I was a blue cocktail dress, which had lace that went to mid upper arm. On the back was a train that went to the ground.

"Thank you so much" she placed the dress back in the box and hugged both of them.

I had gotten her a gift to but I wanted to give it to her tomorrow when we got to the hotel.

The clock struck 5 pm and we all went home.

I was tired as hell but I had packing to do.

Aleks' POV

My dad and I had a great time after school. I actually got to see my dad, my old friends, and my new ones.

It was the best birthday ever


	14. Chapter 14

They boys decided to have a party for the twins and I.

I spent my birthday night packing my bag.

I decided, since we were going to a beach to pack my summer stuff. I packed shorts, tank tops, my swimsuit, the dress the twins got me, underwear stuffs, and other toiletries.

Then next day I got a ride with the twins to meet up with Tamaki.

"So what did you pack" Kaoru asked.

"Clothes," I clutched my bag.

The rest of the ride was quiet. Until we reached the reached where Tamaki said to meet him.

"YOU GUYS CAME YOU CAME" he jumped onto me and wouldn't let go.

"Ugh Tamaki you're heavy" I tried to push him off.

"Sorry" he jumped off and brushed himself off.

"Are you guys ready" he asked.

"What about the others" Kaoru shrugged his shoulders.

"They are already on the plane" he pointed to the huge private jet.

"Where are we going" I started to back away.

"To the Caribbean" Tamaki and the twins yelled ecstatically.

"F-for how long" I started to walk backwards to the limo.

"The whole week, we got a week off from school" Kaoru said reassuringly.

"D-does m-my" I was cut off.

"Yes your father actually paid for the jet and your passport" Kyoya spoke up.

I widened my eyes. "Oh uh, well then lets go" I started to walk to the jet.

It was about 6 er so hours to get to the Caribbean. I feel asleep, bad idea.

I woke up to find Tamaki sitting across from me staring at me with those ahh- dreamy eyes.

"Um, Tamaki" I wrinkled my eyebrows.

"Oh sorry, you're just so pretty when you sleep" he sighed.

"You really are," the twins were behind my chair.

They were watching me sleep.

"Well that's not awkward" got up to stretch my legs.

I reached back to realize Kyoya was behind me.

My hand touched his chest, and I turned to him.

"Oh sorry senpai," I blushed.

"It's fine," he smirked and went back to whatever he was doing. Why was he blushing?

I shrugged it off and grabbed a water then walked back over to my seat.

I could faintly here my stooges talking.

"Boss how do we recover from that we watched her while she slept she probably thinks we're creeps" Kaoru whispered.

"Don't worry men, when the plane lands we'll be perfect gentlemen to her" Tamaki feeling proud of his plan.

I guess I could humor them. I do love having 3 boys tripping over themselves while in front of me.

We landed in the Caribbean about 20 minutes later.

The boys did what they said.

Kaoru held my hand like a chauffer down the steps.

Tamaki carried my bag, and Hikaru held my turtle backpack.

"You guys are so sweet" I smiled at Kaoru.

"Thanks" he gave a cheesy smile.

We reached the hotel and it was huuuuuge.

Tamaki came up to me in the lobby and handed me a small box.

"For your birthday."

I opened it to find a small charm bracelet.

"There is a charm that represents each of us, the crown is moi, the mirror and devil horns is the twins, the bunny is Honey-senpai, the bear is Mori-senpai, and the laptop is Kyoya."

"Thank you Tamaki," I hugged him and then we walked up to the rooms.

We each got a room that was connected to the other.

Honey and Mori shared one. Kyoya and Tamaki shared one. And same with the twins.

I thought that I was with the twins, but no.

"Here you go Aleks, your room" Tamaki handed me my bags and went off back to his room.

I widened my eyes the room was huge. And I was all alone in it.

I got a call from Kyoya about 20 minutes later. He asked about going down to the beach.

I grabbed my turtle backpack threw my swimsuit and towel inside and headed downstairs.

I went down to the beach and saw the boys sitting on the sand chatting away.

I walked towards the bathroom until I felt someone grab my waist.

"Don't you need a bathing suit" Hikaru asked.

Then his brother put his elbow on my shoulder.

"We have some for you" he gestured to the hundreds on swimsuit inside a small building.

"I have one" I clutched my bag.

"But you need to choose another one, now come on" the grabbed my wrists and ran to the swimsuits.

"Here how about this one" I was a bubblegum pink bikini with ruffles.

"Not that one" Honey interjected.

"I think she would look cute in this one" he held up a blue and white one piece with a skirt.

They twins sucked their teeth. "I don't think you get it" Kaoru said.

"That would just draw unwanted attention to her feminine physique" they pointed to my chest, waist, and hip.

"That's why we chose these 3 for her" they reveal 3 swimsuits.

One was a 2 piece bubblegum pink suit with ruffles.

The next was a mono-kini that was blue with sparkles.

The last was a halter one piece with the 2 sides cut out that was black and white check board.

"Um I guess the third one" I pointed to it.

"Now go change" Hikaru handed it to me.

I walked into the bathroom and started to change into the suit.

I had the feeling that I had 3 jag-offs outside of the bathroom.

I threw my clothes into my bag and put on a hoodie over the suit.

I walked out to see the boys faces go from excitement to 'god dammit.'

"Why are you covered up" Hikaru seemed to be bummed.

"Oh um- Tamaki gave me the hoodie, I left the pull over at home on accident" I tugged at the hoodie.

Hikaru and Kaoru glared at Tamaki.

"Are you going to stand here or are we going to the beach" I pushed them to the towels that were laid out.

"Hey Ale-chan you wanna play in the water" Honey grabbed my arm. "Takashi is gonna come with us."

"Sure" I shook him off and started to take off the hoodie.

I saw out of the corner of my eye the 3 stooges staring at me.

Tamaki's POV

She was so cute; her bathing suit complemented all of her curves.

"She's so cute" the twins and I said in unison.

She started running with Honey towards the water.

"Hikaru, Kaoru we need to get to the water to go be with her" I grabbed their wrists and ran to the water.

We jumped into the water and I snuck up behind Aleks.

I pulled her close to me and said "I'll never let you go my sea princess."

She turned to me "Oh Tamaki, I didn't know you were behind me."

I let her go and Hikaru and Kaoru splashed me.

"I gotcha" Hikaru gave a cheesy grin.

"Come on boss have a water fight with us" Kaoru held a bucket with water over his head.

"No thank you I'll just stay here with Aleks" I saw her moved towards the twins.

"Come on Tamaki don't be a baby" she grabbed a bucket and filled it with water.

I didn't want what happened at the pool to happen again.

We had the water fight in the crystal clear water. Mori-senpai had Honey-senpai on his shoulder and was helping him throw water.

We threw buckets of water, handfuls, and splashes at each other.

Then Hikaru grabbed Aleks like had earlier.

"I have captured the princess" he picked her up bridal style.

"Kaoru help me defeat the evil prince to save the princess" I ran over to Kaoru. "We'll help to," Honey-senpai said giddily as he hopped down.

Mori-senpai went to go help Hikaru and stood next to him.

"I am your loyal knight sir" he pulled out a water pistol.

"You will never get your princess back you evil King" he ran towards the shore with Mori trailing behind.

"Come my knights we must rescue the princess" we ran to the shore.

"Where did he go" Kaoru was frantically looking everywhere.

"HEY BOSS" we looked to the huge rock. And Takashi was down by the bar drinking something. I guess he was done.

"TAMAKI HELP" she was dangling over the side.

The water there wasn't deep but we were role-playing, so I had to act as if it was.

"I'm COMING MY PRINCESS" Kaoru, Honey-senpai and I ran to the rock.

We reached the rock to see Hikaru holding Aleks with a water pistol to her face.

"You want her, you give me what I want" he started to walk backwards.

"What do you want" I pleaded.

"Your kingdom" he was on the verge of falling with Aleks.

"You can have it," I was on my knees.

"Now give her back," Kaoru started to walk towards them.

"Hmmmmm, nah I think I'll keep her" he pulled her towards himself.

He played a really good evil prince.

"As you wish, evil prince" Kaoru Honey, and I bowed and dropped the water pistols.

We walked to the bar and Hikaru sat Aleks down on the counter.

"Host club, I am now your king" he raised his arms in the air.

"And our precious Hostess, is my queen" he put a hand on her chin.

I could feel the steam blowing out my ears.

I looked over to see Kaoru glaring at his brother. Kaoru was jealous.

Then Hikaru picked her up. She was over his shoulder and his head was at her waist.

"No Hikaru" she said playfully. She started kicking her legs in the air "Hikaru no."

He started to walk to the cove "Your precious princess will stay in my underwater dungeon as my mermaid princess."

"Dyahh" my mouth practically hit the ground.

Aleks was my princess, my little girl. And it was my job to protect her as her father.

Kyoya put his hand on my shoulder "This must be killing you, seeing Aleks enjoy herself with other boys."

My face went blank "Whaaa, h- how di."

"Tamaki, I'm not an idiot. I can tell you have a great deal of feelings for her,"

I looked over to the cove and saw Hikaru was gone.

I turned to Kaoru and "Where's Hikaru."

He looked as dumbfounded as I did, "I don't know boss, but I think they went to the hotel."

I raised my little sword in the air "Let us go my knight and rescue our beloved princess."

Kaoru held up his water pistol "Lets go."

We ran to the hotel with Mori and Honey trailing behind us.

We looked everywhere, the twins' room, the pool, and the grotto. We couldn't find them.

After 20 minutes of searching we saw Hikaru at the dinner bar getting food.

We all ran up to him and Kaoru and I said in unison "HIKARU WHAT THE HELL, WHERE'S ALEKS."

He set his plate down and looked directly at us "She was in the grotto, then when I came back with drinks she was gone."

Then Honey spoke up "Has anyone seen Kyo-chan."

"Didn't he say something about a dance in the Ballroom" I pondered.

The twins and I looked at each other.

We spoke at the same time "Kyoya has her."

"Wait I remember Kyoya had a party planned for Aleks, and you two" I said.

"But we can't just barge in there with swimsuits on" Kaoru pointed out.

I pointed a finger at the 4 of them "Right go get your suits on men we're going dancing."

We got on suits and met in front of the ballroom.

"Ready men" I placed my hand on the door.

"Ready" the twins recited.

"Ready" Honey threw Usa-chan in the air.

"Ready" Mori said with a monotone voice.

**Tell me what you guys wanna see next I'm out of ideas (._.)**


	15. Chapter 15

**I'M BAAAAACK, yes I'm so sorry I haven't updated but with my schedule I don;t have a lot of time so I'll try to get this update once a week at the latest. **

Tamaki's POV

I pushed open the door to reveal a huge party.

We walked in and I started looking for Aleks. I felt a hand on my shoulder "So nice of you to join us Tamaki."

It was Kyoya.

I grabbed his shirt "Where is she."

"She's enjoying herself over by the tables" he pointed to the tables.

I saw the twins, Mori, and Honey walking over there.

"Come she's been waiting for you guys" he led me to the table where she was sitting.

When I saw her she was wearing the dress the twins had given her. And her hair was curled then put into a ponytail with her bangs in her face.

"Hello my Kings," she stood and curtseyed to Hikaru and me.

"Kings?" we questioned.

"Well I have Tamaki, then I have my dark prince who made me his queen," she smirked and let out a small and adorable giggle.

We all sat down and enjoyed some cake that the hotel staff made.

Then the slow dances started.

I kneeled before and asked, "May I have this dance."

"Oh sorry Tamaki I promised Kyoya the first dance" she stood and walked past me over to Kyoya.

'That asshole' I muttered

Kyoya's POV

Before the rest of the club had arrived I had asked Miss Auditore to the first dance.

When the music started she walked right past Tamaki and over to me.

She took my hand and I escorted her to the dance floor.

She placed her hand on my shoulder, and placed mine on her waist.

"You look beautiful Miss Auditore," we glided across the dance floor with a simple waltz.

"Oh thank you Kyoya-senpai" she blushed.

"Tonight you don't have to call me senpai" I spun her around and pulled her close to me.

Her cheeks were a beautiful rose color. I hadn't realized till now how incredibly beautiful she was.

We kept dancing across the floor. Then I saw the twins and Tamaki. Their faces were bright red and had steam coming out of their ears.

I decided to make them even madder. The song was about to end so I had to do it now.

I spun her around then dipped her. I was inches away from her face.

Her leg was sticking out, and her eyes we as wide as baseballs.

"Kyoya" she whispered.

I leaned in and kissed her cheek.

She returned my advances and kissed mine.

"Thank you Kyoya, this the best birthday ever" she smiled and gave me a hug.

I walked her back over to the other boys and saw that the 3 morons were furious.

"KYOYA HOW COULD YOU DO THAT YOU WERE INCHES FROM HER MOUTH YOU COULD'VE MADE HER LOOSE HER PURITY" Tamaki was screaming and freaking out for no reason.

I put my hand on his face and kept shaking "Calm yourself before you have a heart attack."

"KYOYA YOU KISSED HER" I widened my eyes.

"Actually I kissed her cheek, that doesn't 'ruin her purity as you say."

Then Hikaru butted in "But you still kissed her."

"Tamaki go dance with her."

He pointed at himself, "M-me."

I rolled my eyes, "Yes you moron."

Aleks' POV

After I had danced with Tamaki I kissed his cheek then went over to Kaoru.

I scratched the back of my neck, "Kaoru, do you want to dance."

"Sure, birthday girl," he giggled and took my hand.

When we reached the floor I place my hand on his shoulder.

He placed his on my waist, "You know it's your birthday to."

"I know it is but, we made this for you knowing you haven't had a real birthday in years," he spun me and pulled me close to him.

He dipped me down and got close to me.

He whispered in my ear "Will you come back to us princess."

I did the same, "Maybe" he brought me back up and spun me again.

"You know Hikaru plays a really good dark prince," I smiled and glanced over at him.

He waved and smiled. "Hey, Aleks you wanna wake up early tomorrow and walk on the beach" Kaoru asked.

"Oh course what time," we just kept dancing.

He contemplated for a minute, "Around 7-ish."

"Ok, well I have another birthday boy to dance with" I leaned in and kissed his cheek like I did to Kyoya and Tamaki.

He walked me over to Hikaru.

"Your queen, dark prince," he handed me to Hikaru.

"Thank you Kaoru," he took my hand and walked me to the dance floor.

"So you're going on a walk on the beach with Kaoru tomorrow," he danced across the floor with me in his arms.

This was a slow dance so my arms were around his neck, and his were around my waist.

"Oh uh yea how did you know," I looked right into his eyes.

"He told me," he spun me making the train of my dress float.

"Do you wanna go hang out say the day after tomorrow" he pulled me closer.

"Sure, I'd like that," I laid my head on his chest.

The lights started to dim and he laid his head on mine.

"Thank you Hikaru, you've made this the best birthday ever," I felt a tear run down my cheek.

He placed his hand on my chin, "Are you ok?"

I wiped away the tear, "Yea, I just haven't had a birthday like this in years, 11 to be exact."

He wrapped his arms around me, "I'm glad I could be apart of it."

We walked back over to the rest of the club.

I glanced over a Honey to see he was passed out in Mori's arms.

I whipped my bangs to the side, "I say we follow Honey's example and go to bed."

"I agree, tomorrows going to be a busy day of fun in the sun," Tamaki was waving his arms in the air.

I walked back to my room but Kaoru stopped me from opening the door.

He took my hand, "Remember 7 o-clock."

I giggled, "Goodnight Kaoru." I opened the door and blew a kiss to Kaoru.

'God I love these guys' I climbed into bed and closed my eyes.


End file.
